Monday, Wednesday, Friday
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her, but I have to really try to not let myself get too carried away with the thought. She has a boyfriend, we're nothing serious. I hate when I have to remind myself of that. Cat/Jade
1. Cat

**Summary:** Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her, but I have to really try to not let myself get too carried away with the thought. She has a boyfriend, we're nothing serious. I hate when I have to remind myself of that. Cat/Jade with mentions of Bade.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><span>Monday, Wednesday, Friday<span>

_By xHeSaidSheSaidx_

**Cat**

It all started with a kiss- innocent at first, everything was innocent. So innocent in fact, that I can't even remember at which point it turned into more.

It was truly amazing how just that one little kiss changed everything. We were at her house, going over lines for a play she'd co-wrote and was helping direct. She was helping me rehearse, reading off the lines of the male lead. Sikowitz had cast me as the female lead, partly because Tori had gone away on vacation.

It was the second play of Jade's I'd starred in, the first being _Well Wishes_, so I expected everything to run smooth like last time and even better since that controlling restaurant owner and her daughter Jade had described as "tone deaf" weren't around that time.

_Well Wishes_ didn't have a kissing scene.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I remember her words clear as a day in sunny L.A; so casual and unlike her that the innocence behind the way she'd asked it had me believing it was almost forced, like she herself was acting. It was the kind of innocence that only I can usually pull off, no matter the talent level of my fellow peers at Hollywood Arts. I expected a smirk, and believe me- I looked for one. I remember searching her face for any indication that she might be joking or teasing me. _Had I ever kissed a girl?_

"What's that supposed to mean!"

The words escaped my throat a split second after I'd had time to process the question.

_Do I look like some kind of lesbian?_ I remember thinking, taken aback and not to mention quite a bit offended by her casual question. Did I look like I go around just kissing girls?

"No," she shrugged. "Kissing a girl doesn't make you a lesbian; it just means you're curious. Sometimes girls do it to turn guys on, or because they're bored… or because one of them is helping the other rehearse for a play…"

The hidden meaning behind that last part of her explanation didn't hit me until way later when we ended up on top of each other, half naked. At the moment she'd said it, my own personal curiosity about her had gotten the better of me, the slight logical side of me that I actually_ do_ have sometimes that may surprise people left wondering one thing and one thing only.

"Have you?"

"No."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but I took her word for it.

"Okay."

I couldn't think of much else to say, I'm not typically one to process more than one thought at a time.

"There's a kissing scene in this play, Cat."

She said it like she was informing me of something new; something I didn't know even though I'd been rehearsing every single one of my lines for weeks. Final dress rehearsal was the following night, and opening night was the day after that. I was very aware of the fact that there was a kissing scene between me and the male lead at the very end of the play, but I hadn't rehearsed the actual kiss with him yet. Every time I went over the lines with him, we skipped over that part, saving the real deal for opening night.

"I know."

"Have you practiced it yet?"

"No, we're just going to wing it opening night," I told her with a shrug, already almost forgetting about the conversation from five seconds earlier.

_Almost._

"It's supposed to be a pretty long kiss, it's not some type of little peck that you can just 'wing'. Look," she said, thrusting her copy of the script out to me and pointing to a line in parenthesis that talked about how "the audience should be able to feel the passion between the characters" during the kissing scene.

"You need to practice it."

"Well, Bradley has a cold," I reminded her, speaking of my male companion for the play. "He thinks he'll be better by opening night, I can't kiss him tomorrow at rehearsal. He might get me sick."

The next words she spoke are the ones I remember the most of that day, because they were so blunt, so straightforward and casual again and the ones that had thrown me under the bus completely and left me so speechless for a minute that all I could do was blink at her.

"I'll practice it with you."

I stiffened up immediately, my back becoming more erect than a metal ruler. My hands clutched my own copy of my script tighter, my palms began to sweat.

But finally, somehow, I found my voice.

"I don't know Jade… isn't that a little weird? And wouldn't you be cheating on Beck?"

It'd be wrong of us to kiss, not only because we're both girls, but because of the fact that she has a boyfriend, who just so happens to be one of my own best friends.

"It's acting, Cat. I'm supposed to be Kurt right now, remember?" she pointed out, speaking of the male lead in the play whose lines she had been reading over to me for the last hour or so as we sat on her living room floor with our backs pressed against her couch.

"You've kissed Beck before. So has Tori, both times were just acting."

I searched my brain for any logical excuse that would help me get out of this, evidentially coming up with nothing. My mind had drawn a complete blank, because she made a good point. It _was _just acting; it would be no different than kissing a co-star. It was work. Heck, she was being nice by offering to help me out, and Jade being nice wasn't something that happened very often, so I didn't really think I could pass the offer up. I really didn't feel like I had a choice anyway, not with the way she was looking at me so intently with her intense green eyes and pale fragile face set so serious in stone.

She was making me squirm.

I had no choice here; not if I wanted to be perfect in that play. Maybe she was right, maybe I did need to practice a scene like this whether it was with the actual male lead or not. I hadn't had an on-stage kiss in a while, and her words had me suddenly wondering if I'd screw it all up.

So, I gave in.

"I guess you're right."

When Jade smiled at me, I saw something in her eyes, something that meant more than just the fact that she apparently just wanted to help me out so I wouldn't screw the real kiss up two days later. She looked almost… satisfied, _victorious_, like she'd won some kind of game with me, like this was what she wanted all along. I expected her to nod, I expect for her casualness that was putting me somewhat at ease to remain intact and walk me through a light lingering kiss. I expected her to speak at least; I thought she'd at least say _something_ after I agreed to kiss her before we actually did it.

I didn't expect for her to just smirk and have her lips pressed flush against mine half a second after those last words escaped my mouth.

I didn't expect myself to react so quickly either.

I figured when we kissed I'd be taking mental notes to myself throughout the entire duration strictly to use for the play two days later; "_okay, do it like this, make it last this long, put your hands here," _that sort of thing. I figured I'd be solely focused on my own performance and not the way _she_ was doing it. But when Jade kissed me, so sudden and fervently, I found that all I could think about was the softness of her lips and the faint taste of peppermint from the gum she'd been chewing.

The performance of myself was about the last thing on my mind. Jade's lips were smooth, and I took immediate notice of that. They were nothing like any guy's lips I'd ever tasted before. I didn't feel that annoying prickly stubble that the majority of my ex boyfriends had from shaving their upper lip scratching me to take away the pleasure of kissing. She didn't have the gross pizza or hamburger breath that a lot of guys had either. She tasted fresh and sweet, and felt fragile and delicate, and I realized; Jade's lips were probably the only soft thing about her, as she was hard-headed and cold to most people.

I was so caught up in just letting my lips linger against hers, unmoving, that I felt my body start to shake with nerves when I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. She took is slow, seeming almost hesitant to deepen the tight lip lock I was completely engrossed in just by her lips, but eventually there we were, lost in a fierce make out session that had to of lasted at least ten minutes before she broke away.

I remember looking at her startled, my eyes fluttering open with the sudden distance. I felt abandoned, the corners of my lips twitched impatiently at the loss of contact. She leaned back against the couch, a small smile tugging at the corners of the lips I'd been so wrapped up in kissing just seconds beforehand.

"You'll do just fine in the play," she told me, a slight amused tone in her voice. But I could barely even process what she was saying, because at once my eyes were only focused on the movement of her lips as she spoke. My brain had turned completely to mush. I had completely forgotten about the play.

Before I had time to stop myself, the next thing I knew I was pushing my lips back to hers, missing the feel of them far too much to not do something about it. Much to my appreciation, she didn't even give me enough time to pull back in horror at what I was doing when it finally clicked the second our lips met again. She was kissing me back immediately, hands flying up to hold my face steady in place before her tongue was diving back into me again, and I gladly obliged, popping my mouth open slightly with no problem.

Within minutes, I remember being on the floor, her on top of me. At some point her hand had slipped under my top, handling and caressing me gently before removing the fabric completely, leaving me clad in my white shorts and bright pink bra. That was probably the point when I realized that it could be confirmed we'd broken the line between "just acting" and real life, because there was no way in chizz this would happen in the play, but I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care, because I was enjoying it too much, and soon, I had her in her bra and jeans as well.

That Wednesday ended with us curled up in her bed, continuing with our actions from her living room well into the night until finally around ten o'clock my mom was leaving me all kinds of voicemails screaming at me to come home because it was a school night. I ignored every single one of her calls for a half hour straight, unable to pull myself away from Jade and her sweet lips for more than three seconds at a time to catch my breath. But when I finally forced myself to get up and run downstairs to find my top and put it back on, I didn't expect Jade to walk me to the door, but she did, smiling at me in satisfaction and giving me one last sweet kiss to end the night.

I drove home numb, feeling as though I was lost in a total dream land I was fantasizing about and would wake up it from at any minute. I even took one hand off the steering wheel at a red light and gave myself a light slap to make sure it was real life as I replayed the events of the afternoon in my mind over and over again as each hour had passed. Had that really happened? I found myself thinking it all night, a part of me unable to believe it was really true that I'd spent almost the whole afternoon making out with _a girl_, and not just any girl- _Jade West_.

Did it mean I wasn't straight like I was sure I'd been my whole life? Never had I once questioned my sexuality before, but after that night I wasn't so sure anymore. I wasn't sure of pretty much anything after that, but there was one thing I was for sure certain;

I loved kissing Jade, and as selfish and wrong and completely unlike me as it was, I was not about to let that be the first and last time I would get to do so.

* * *

><p>From that day on, she became a part of me. It was like our lips were the set of keys to a lock that popped open every time they were molded together. Quick runs to the bathroom at school became ten minute make out sessions in a cramped stall. The last five minutes of lunch we would find a way to disappear from our friends and became lost in waves of passion in the janitor's closet. Rehearsal for any and all plays after that became quickies in the dressing rooms. Stolen suggestive glances, unseen lustful hugs… secretive smiles back and forth; it all became a daily part of <em>what was<em> Cat and Jade.

Sundays, I looked forward to Mondays. Tuesdays, I couldn't wait for Wednesdays. Thursdays stirred up an impatient itch in me for Friday to roll around, because those three days of the week, she was mine, completely and utterly and one hundred percent mine. Sundays we were both busy; getting ready for the week ahead, Tuesdays she stayed late for her special directors class after school. Thursdays she had salsa dance classes with Beck, and Saturdays she devoted to him as well. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I got to have her to myself for more than five minutes at a time. I think it was about two months into the whole affair when I became familiar with every part of her, and she did with all of me. When we were together, there was no talking, and we were both okay with that. There was no time for discussion, we didn't want to waste any minute of precious time we had to be with each other.

But whenever we weren't together, we were just Cat and Jade- the same ones we'd always been. I was the sweet and innocent childish little girl that everyone made me out to be; a skin that I'd long ago grown comfortable with. I sat with the gang at lunch like I always had, giggling at Robbie's cute nerdiness and ignoring Rex's unnecessary comments. I laughed with Tori, responded when Andre' called me Little Red, and smiled at Beck ever so innocently like I _wasn't_ constantly horny for his girlfriend. Jade continued to be herself as well, taking jabs at Tori whenever she had the chance, antagonizing Robbie, throwing things at Rex, ignoring Andre's presence for the most part and cuddling up to her boyfriend. A part of me couldn't help but feel a slight ache whenever I saw them together, like a barrel of bile was bubbling up in my stomach and was set to explode up out of me at any minute. Whenever they kissed, I looked away. It was selfish of her, in my opinion, to dangle her boyfriend right in front of me, when in just a short amount of time she knew just as well as I did that we'd be pressed up against each other in such lustful actions I was almost completely positive she'd never experienced with Beck, at least not as good as when she was with me. Sure, I still flirted with cute boys, but I made sure not to do it when Jade was around. It just didn't seem right. Then again, secretly sharing Jade with Beck behind his back didn't seem so right either. But whenever I started to feel guilty about it, I shoved the thought far to the back of my mind and went on like everything was normal. It worked every time.

For most part, I actually _didn't_ mind sharing Jade. I knew I was lucky to have her at least part of the time. It was almost amusing to watch her act all lovey dovey with Beck; he would never have the slightest clue what she was doing whenever they were apart, and when I thought about it, that fact was actually kind of funny. It was funny to sit there with the whole gang being so oblivious to the fact that Jade and I were either holding hands under the table or resting a hand on each other's leg or linking our ankles around each other. For once,_ I_ wasn't the oblivious, ditzy Cat. _They_ were the oblivious Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Andre', and that thought always thrilled me. I'd never been so sly about anything ever in my life; that wasn't me, that wasn't the air headed Cat that everyone knew. I had a dirty little secret, one that got my blood rushing and my veins pulsing whenever the thought crossed my mind.

"What's fireball smirking about over there?"

I barely even heard Rex's comment or took notice to the six pairs of eyes on me at once until I felt Jade nudge me with her elbow, snapping me out of my trance. My eyes snapped to hers at first, and she threw me a half second warning glance before looking away, back at Beck, who was staring at me all of a sudden as well as the rest of my friends. It was almost as if she could read my mind; she knew I had been thinking about her. Although the look she sent me was brief, something very noticeable in her eyes just gave it away.

"Oh I just remembered something my brother did last night," I came up with lamely, lying straight through my teeth before popping a French fry into my mouth. I saw Jade watching me again out of the corner of my eye. Rather than return her gaze, partly because I knew the others were watching, I licked my salted lips instead, slowly licking off the salt from the fry to give her a show because I knew it wasn't really me she was watching; it was my lips.

I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to hide another smirk when I noticed her shift uncomfortably beside me before shooting up quickly from the table, and suddenly, the attention was focused on her and not on me any longer.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked her, looking up at his girlfriend with casual interest and slight confusion.

"I forgot I have to check out a book from the library," Jade said. I knew instantly she was lying, and I had to stuff a small handful of fries in my mouth and chew fast to keep a giggle from slipping out, especially when, to make her lie more believable, she shot a smirk of her own across the lunch table at Tori.

"Unless Tori wants to lend me another book," she said.

"No way, not after you painted the cover of the last book I leant you black."

"Then see you guys later," Jade said, and started away.

"Want me to come with?" Beck called after her, just playing the good boyfriend role since usually she enjoyed it when she made him follow her around like a puppy. But much to everyone's surprise excluding my own, she told him that he didn't have to.

Thinking it was a test, Beck rose from his seat. "You sure?"

"Really, I'm sure. Just sit down," Jade told him, still managing to boss him around anyways even though she wasn't forcing him to come with her, and only _I_ knew exactly why.

"Okay…" Beck hesitated, but seeming to believe her, eventually sat back down, and Jade was off without another glance back at anyone. She knew I'd get the hint to follow without even having to say a word to me or give me any kind of indicating look.

I waited a few minutes to make my move, not wanting to look suspicious or obvious. Of course, we'd been doing this for almost half a year now; we both were experts at knowing how to play it. The minutes seemed to drag on forever, but when the time was finally right, I asked Andre' to pass the ketchup, and he did so no problem. I pointed the bottle down towards my plate of French fries, but "accidentally" missed, covering the lap of my summery dress with it instead.

Dropping the ketchup bottle, I jumped up from the table and backed away with a gasp, letting out a short exclamation of "oh no!" for good measure.

Again, I had the attention of all my friends again at once.

"Cat! You got ketchup all over yourself!" Tori exclaimed, mouth hanging open in the form of a large O. I grabbed some napkins and lightly tried to scrub away the ketchup stain, but made sure not to do so completely so I could make my escape.

"I've got to go clean this off," I told my friends, grabbing my backpack and excusing myself completely before any of them could get another word in.

I giggled as I entered the school building and started down the main hallway, feeling quite pleased with my performance. The ketchup stain wasn't a big deal; nothing that wouldn't simply come out in the wash. I shuffled along towards the girl's bathroom, figuring that was where Jade was waiting for me, but I was suddenly being pulled into the janitor's closet instead.

The familiar pair of lips met mine almost immediately after the door was slammed shut and my back was colliding against the wall opposite it. The contact was a bit harsh, but I didn't mind. Jade had stopped being so careful with me long ago, but I still loved the way she handled me and treated me when we were alone. If anything I liked the harshness even better, because it brought a greater thrill.

"About time you showed up," she whispered hoarsely into my lips before giving me another harsh kiss that sent chills up and down my spine and made my heart ignite with flames, my body wasting no time in reacting to her touch. "I was about to go back and drag you away from them myself," she told me.

I let a giggle slip out from me. "Impatient, are we?"

I felt her smirk against my lips as my hands tangled themselves in her dark wavy locks. Rather than respond to what I said, she muttered back to me a random thought.

"You taste like salt."

I pulled my head back slightly from her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Maybe I was a completely different person around Jade in some of the ways I acted, but I was still Cat, and anything that sounded the list bit offensive was not about to go unnoticed by me.

"It wasn't an insult," Jade said, leaning forward to me again and brushing my hair back behind me. This was really the most talking we had ever done during one of our sessions. I smiled at her, which she returned. We shared another long kiss, and just when I was ready to sneak my tongue inside her, she pulled back.

I started to protest, because I hate when she does that- reels me into her and then just makes it stop for whatever reason. It's cruel.

But she stopped me before I could get a word out.

"I've been thinking," she said, a slight hesitant edge in her voice. She wrapped her arms completely around me; hugging me closer to her if that was even possible. I let her, suddenly very interested in whatever she had to say. I meet her eyes with mine; making sure to look patient because when Jade starts talking serious I know I'd better listen, because she doesn't mess around. She's very straight up and never hesitates or holds back to express whatever's on her mind, but something seemed off.

"About?"

"Let's sit," she said, letting go of me and sinking to the floor. I followed her actions, sinking down against the wall beside her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, still wanting to be able to touch her in some way.

She took a deep breath before continuing, looking me deep in the eyes, making my heart thump all the more forceful against the walls of my chest. Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her, but I have to really try to not let myself get too carried away with the thought. She has a boyfriend, we're nothing serious. I hate when I have to remind myself of that.

"What do you think of us, Cat?" she continued on. I stared at her, eyebrows knitting together, not completely sure what she meant by the question.

"I think…" I started, formulating my thoughts. My face finally broke out into a smile. "We like kissing each other," I told her. "A lot."

Jade smiled back at me before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my smile. "True," she said, before her smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Anything else?"

I began to fidget under her gaze, she wanted the truth, I knew, but I wasn't so sure if I could give it to her. I looked away, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging myself to them.

"I don't know," I mumbled. Although I was sure I truly did like her, I didn't want to risk what we had by telling her that.

"Well… do you think maybe you can figure it out soon?" she asked me, her voice kind and gentle. It made my heart sink completely to the pit of my stomach in a fluttery kind of way, because Jade is never kind or gentle to anyone, not even her own boyfriend half the time, yet she seems to have no problems acting that way with me, and it makes me want her officially even more.

But I continued to stare at the floor, sitting completely still with my knees pulled up to my chest, and I let a single word escape my mouth.

"Why?"

She didn't respond right away, but when she did, it made my eyes widen in shock and snap up to meet hers the second she said it.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Beck," she admitted finally.

I searched her face for any sign she might be joking, but found no indication of that. Her pretty face was set completely serious, and it brought me back to the day so long ago she'd first ever suggested we kiss. When I spoke again, even I noticed how much more eager my voice sounded. Again, I couldn't help but wonder;

"Why?"

Jade smiled, as if she'd been waiting for that question the whole time, looking all satisfied like she always did whenever she knew she got her way. She must've figured out my feelings I wasn't even completely sure of just by my reaction, because just like that, the confident, strong, sure of herself Jade I knew was back. She wasn't nervous anymore.

She brought a hand up to my chin, cupping my face and pulling me towards her so our lips met in one of the lightest yet one of the most powerful kisses we'd ever shared, setting off sirens in my brain to confirm my feelings for her completely. I internally thanked every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and all these secret little meetings in places all over the school that brought us closer.

"You're why."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Just a oneshot idea I came up with. For those of you reading FAT Camp; don't worry, I'm still dedicated to it and the next chapter is about halfway done, although I can't make any promises as to when it will be posted. This story didn't go exactly as I'd originally planned it but I hope you guys like the way it turned out. Also, I heard today is National Kiss Day here in the United States, so I thought I'd write a fluffy Cade oneshot in honor of it ^-^ I guess they have it in the UK too, but on July 6__th__. _

_The review button is right down there, so please, feel free to let me know your innermost thoughts on this :p. I should be writing my English essay right now due tomorrow… it's 10 PM and I haven't started yet… because I was writing this, xD oops. :/ so reviews would really be appreciated (:_

_UPDATE: Decided to add a version of this in Jade's POV... read on! (:_


	2. Jade

_A/N: So I know I said this probably wouldn't be posted right away, but whattayaknow- I even surprised myself here. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

If anyone somehow knew what went down that very first day in my living room when it all started, and asked me what compelled me to do what I did, I wouldn't exactly have an answer.

Was it the fact that I had managed to convince myself somehow that helping Cat practice the scene was really the only reason I'd done it?

Maybe.

Was it that she just looked too god damn beautiful to resist?

Could be.

Or did I maybe have some kind of other secret motive I wasn't even completely sure of at the time? Did I know it would turn into more? Was I lying to myself about not having some kind of feelings for the naïve little read head that pushed on the edge of friendship and romance rather greatly?

I guess that's also possible.

Whatever my reason was at the time, all I knew was right in that moment as she sat across from me, back resting against the couch with her smooth slender legs folded over each other, eyes skimming over the words of her script beneath the most luscious of lashes, perfectly shaped pink lips forming the words she read aloud… I desperately wanted to feel the smoothness of those lips pressed against my own. I needed to.

Cat was so naïve- so adorably innocent and naïve it was almost _too_ easy. I like a challenge, but I guess sometimes when things are being handed right to you it's not so bad either, especially not when it's exactly what you've been aching for for who knows how long. When I made my decision about halfway through our one-on-one rehearsal, everything just kind of fell into place. I sat there for a little while after I realized how badly I wanted to kiss her, reading over the lines of her male co-star when the time called for it as she recited her own, but the whole time my mind was off somewhere else, secretly formulating my plan for action in my head. I thought about the script and remembered there was a kissing scene in the play- I gave a little smirk to myself as the plan began formulating itself completely from that point on. Cat didn't even notice my smirk, as she was too busy looking down at her script in immense concentration, really putting herself into her character like all great actors do. I found myself glancing up at her from my own copy of the script every little while, smiling a little wider with each and every line that neared the kissing scene.

I knew Cat wouldn't reject me, especially not if I sounded convincing and logical enough, which wasn't exactly hard. You could tell Cat that they had switched the names of colors around and purple was now red and vice versa, and as long as you kept a straight face, heck maybe even if you were sitting there busting a gut laughing while you said it, she'd believe you just like that.

The girl was a little _too_ trusting at times.

So when there was a gap of silence in between saying lines back and forth, I set forth my plan in motion.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I made sure to keep my voice sounding light and casual to keep the mood that way. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine immediately, and I actually had to force myself to hide a smirk. She said nothing for a moment and just looked at me with the most adorably wide pair of gigantic brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life, cheeks darkening slightly at the intense look I was sure I was giving her. It was almost like she was waiting for me to yell "gotcha!", like I was playing some kind of practical joke on her by just an "innocent" little question. But I kept a straight face, blinking at her casually as if I was just asking her the time or something.

And then, in a very Cat-like fashion, she blurted out her response offensively.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

I knew instantly what she was thinking; "_Do I look like a lesbian_?" I could practically hear her thoughts, so I answered them instead of her out loud exclamation.

"No," I told her with a light shrug, because she didn't. There was really no way to exactly classify a "lesbian look." She just looked like Cat- _adorable, beautiful, irresistible_ Cat.

"Kissing a girl doesn't make you a lesbian; it just means you're curious. Sometimes girls do it to turn guys on, or because they're bored… or because one of them is helping the other rehearse for a play…" I explained to her, making my motive entirely obvious but I knew that because it was _her_ I was speaking to she probably wouldn't catch on right away even with my blatantly put statement. I was right, because instead of giving me a frightened WTF look like any other girl probably would have, she merely raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me ever so curiously.

"Have you?"

The curiosity of her tone only encouraged me further, as she did not seem totally repulsed at the thought of kissing a girl, only wondering, and maybe even a little intrigued.

She made it so easy, and I wondered; why had I not done this even longer ago?

I gave her my honest answer: "No."

I was fourteen when I started dating Beck, and being my boyfriend, he was the only one I'd had any lip action with except for an acting role ever since then. I'd kissed a couple other guys before him and I got together, but below the age of fourteen seemed a little young to be experimenting with other _girls_, and the thought hadn't even really crossed my mind.

A simple "okay" was the only answer Cat gave me, but I was not about to give up. Her short responses only egged me on further, as my motives began to come out even more.

"There's a kissing scene in this play Cat," I reminded her as if she'd forgotten, pushing toward the point more.

"I know," she responded with a blink of soft eyes, still appearing innocent as ever.

"Have you practiced it yet?"

"No, we're just going to wing it opening night" she responded with a light shrug, biting her bottom lip I wanted so badly to capture between mine. I let my eyes linger on her mouth for a split second before speaking again, but she didn't seem to notice. I was determined to make it happen.

"It's supposed to be a pretty long kiss, it's not some type of little peck that you can just 'wing'. Look," I informed her, thrusting my copy of the script out to her and pointing to a specific line in parenthesis that talked about how "the audience should be able to feel the passion between the characters" during the kissing scene.

"You need to practice it."

Cat's face contorted into an adorably panicked look and I was already so close to kissing away her worry lines.

"Well, Bradley has a cold," she told me in regards to her male companion for the play whose lines I was helping her rehearse with as the male lead. "He thinks he'll be better by opening night, but I can't kiss him tomorrow at rehearsal. He might get me sick."

I knew right then that that was my chance to make my final move; she was practically throwing the chance right at me and I was quick and eager to take it, not even giving it a second thought because like I said, I knew that as long as I sounded convincing, I could really get her to do whatever.

"I'll practice it with you," I offered to her, giving off the impression that I was solely trying to help her out for her own benefit and my suggestion really had nothing to do with me at all.

_Too easy_, I kept thinking to myself; _too easy_.

I noticed her stiffen, and I bit back a laugh, knowing already that she was going to start squirming before giving in anyways, but that was expected.

"I don't know Jade… isn't that a little weird? And wouldn't you be cheating on Beck?"

Her concern that the act of me kissing her could very well probably be considered as cheating on my boyfriend was too cute. But I held back a smile and continued to feed her my casual, informative act as the convincing began.

"It's acting, Cat. I'm supposed to be Kurt right now, remember?" I pointed out to her. "You've kissed Beck before. So has Tori; both times were just acting."

She didn't respond right away; appearing to silently consider my words for a while, going over each one thoughtfully, but I didn't mind. I sat back quietly, patiently waiting for her to answer because I was already sure of along the lines what her response would be, and I took each moment of her silence and doubled them to add up to the amount of time I would spend with my lips to hers.

At last, I got my answer, and it was exactly what I knew it would be, because I'd played it right; I'd done my job in convincing her.

"I guess you're right," she responded finally, and I was tired of waiting now that I had the answer I was looking for. So, I said nothing more- I figured there was no point since I already had her blessing. I couldn't help the smirk that crept itself upon my face before I dropped my script on the floor and leaned toward her to capture her lips with mine right then and there, at last. She drew in a sharp intake of breath right before our lips met, and her eyelashes were so long I could practically feel them almost overlapping mine as her eyes fell shut and she pressed her face to mine almost immediately. She tasted sweet; like the nerds rope she'd scarfed down five minutes beforehand and I suddenly had a new love for the candy I'd never cared for before.

The kiss was so enticing that I couldn't resist; I soon found myself scooting all the more closer to her and slowly edging her mouth open with my tongue, aching to feel and taste more of her. Her mouth popped open slightly as she breathed in another shaky breath and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue into her completely, her body trembling at the newfound contact. I ran my tongue alongside hers smoothly, and she seemed to hesitantly go along with it for a little while before finally loosening up and moving her tongue in full synchronization with my own at last as we took turns in overlapping and swirling around each other's.

As much as I wanted to continue forever, I knew I had to break away before she did or things could've very likely turned awkward, so I allowed it to go on for about ten minutes before distancing myself from her.

I almost let out a laugh at the way her eyes snapped open in what appeared to almost be complete shock and just like that I knew I had her; I had left her wanting more, her eyes gave it away.

I saw the way the corners of her lips twitched as I spoke, leaning back against the couch as I did, a light teasing tone in my voice.

"You'll do just fine in the play," I assured her, already knowing what was coming by the way her eyes snapped down to my lips. I ran my tongue over my bottom one, still tasting her candied breath on me as I studied her face, which seemed to scream "what play?" But I just leaned back, waiting for _her_ to make the next move because the minute I first kissed her, it became a two way street and the both of us damn straight knew it.

Half a second and one longing and lingering look later her lips were slamming onto mine again and my eyes were snapping shut as I responded to her eagerly, both of our mouths popping open against each other's that time at once. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, pulling her closer to me as I felt her hands toy with the strands of my hair. We remained in that seated position for a few minutes until it was no longer satisfying and I knew the both of us needed more and I found myself pushing her gently to the floor and crawling on top of her, my lips never leaving hers as I nudged my way to rest between her legs, kicking off my boots in the process. Somehow my fingers found the bottom edge of her tank top and I toyed with the material for a while, fingertips lightly grazing over her soft tan skin until my curiosity about what was underneath that got the better of me and I removed the fabric completely. I pulled back slightly, giving her room to lift the top over her hand and snake her arms out of it and she tossed it away carelessly. I looked down at her appreciatively with a smirk, letting my eyes linger around her jeweled navel for an extra second than the rest of her.

"Whatty?" she asked; voice panicked and full of self-consciousness. I shook my head before responding.

"Nothing," I said, swooping down to give her a quick kiss for reassurance. "You just never pegged me as the belly button ring type," I told her.

"I got it done with my cousin," she giggled. "My parents don't know. Shh!"

I let out a soft chuckle as I sat back completely on my heels and lifted my own shirt over my head. "Neither do mine," I told her as my own belly ring became exposed. "But I doubt they'd care," I finished, lowering myself down to her level again to continue our past actions.

After a few more minutes I suggested that we head to my room, and she obliged, as we both agreed the bed would be more comfortable. She headed home around ten that night as her annoying mother wouldn't stop calling her, and as I parted ways with her at the door, kissing her goodbye, I knew already that that day was only the beginning of a secret we had began to share.

* * *

><p>I was right (as always) because after that things only continued and as time went on, they became a lot more…erm, well… <em>explicit<em>, I guess you could say. Obviously no one had a clue as to what was going on and that made it all the more thrilling as we began to find any excuse possible to get away from our usual group and practically smother each other wherever and whenever possible even during school hours in hidden corners and rooms of Hollywood Arts. We started a routine- Mondays after rehearsals; her house, because her parents went with her brother to therapy every Monday from 4 to 6 and then ran errands after. Wednesdays and Fridays; my house, because my parents were never home anyways and I was thankfully an only child with no annoying siblings running around invading my privacy. The days in between we were both busy and they were also the days where I was at my worst, giving everyone around me all kinds of special hell and torture for seemingly no reason, taking my anger out on them at not being able to have her for at least three hours those days and not being able to do more than make out in the bathrooms and janitors closet and dressing rooms for more than five to ten minutes. She knew it too, because those were the days when at lunch, before, during, and after school she was especially sweet to me no matter who was around in order to keep me somewhat calm, and it was okay because she could get away with the kindness without anyone getting suspicious just because she was Cat, but I had to act like I didn't really care just because I was Jade, and Jade is the gank of the school to everyone; all sweethearts included.

What nobody saw was the hidden smiles to myself every little while when I was sure no one was looking, at completely her expense. Nobody knew of how my heart fluttered whenever she was within twenty feet of me, a little more each and every day as I couldn't wait for the next time we could be alone together. I knew that if I was married to Beck, what me and Cat were doing would be classified as a full blown affair, but I didn't care, because of how good she made me feel; both physically and mentally. I'm not sure at what point I began to actually fall for her and the whole stupid mushy "feelings" thing became a part of it; but I don't care. I tried to fight it at first I remember, but eventually I just gave in when the feelings became too strong. I wanted to be with Cat at all times no matter the circumstances. Right before my own eyes I was turning into something I never thought I'd be; which was a complete and utter sap and at first I hated myself for it. Beck had been the most loving and loyal boyfriend to me and the guy of any girl's dreams for the last two years; but he couldn't even come close to surpassing the feeling that Cat gave me. It was something indescribable that only deepened with every kiss and every touch- innocent, sensual, sweet, erotic; everything about her only made me want her more, and soon it became so intense that I knew I needed to talk to her about it once and for all.

I tried to make myself fall back in love with Beck; I really did. I still gave him sweet little kisses, we still cuddled, laughed, even went all the way several times, but nothing worked and I knew I couldn't keep pretending with him anymore. I thought it was him, I thought it could never get any better than him because he did mean a lot to me, but with a little more secret experience I knew I couldn't keep trying to fool myself and tell myself that Cat was nothing but a secret, different type of friend with benefits. It was her and I knew it, as much as I hated the fact at times.

I was snapped out of those particular thoughts as I sat at lunch with the gang and Rex spoke up with something particularly interesting.

"What's fireball smirking about over there?"

I, along with everyone else, quickly glanced over at Cat who, of course, was sitting there, seemingly staring off into space wearing a tiny little smirk. She didn't seem to even hear Rex or take notice to the eyes on her so I took it upon myself to give her a light nudge, silently telling her to pull it together because I hoped and somehow knew she was thinking about me.

Her eyes snapped over to meet mine, and I nearly melted under her gaze but kept my composure and flashed her an icy warning glance before forcing myself to tear my own eyes away and look back over at my boyfriend, pretending to be only interested in him even though everyone was eyeing Cat.

At last, she spoke up in answer to Robbie's stupid puppet's "question" coming up with a quite lame response for someone who was supposed to be good at acting.

"Oh I was just thinking about something my brother did last night," I watched her shrug out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but turn my gaze back to her as she popped a French fry into her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and began licking the salt off slower than was really necessary and I immediately knew she was doing it on purpose.

I could only take watching her for half a second longer before shooting up from my spot at the table as all eyes trained on me at once, besides hers.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked, peering up at me.

"I forgot I have to check out a book from the library," I lied, finding a much better excuse than Cat. I tried to keep my eyes focused on Beck and ignore the way Cat suddenly shoved a handful of fries into her mouth, probably so as not to let a giggle slip out. No one else seemed to notice her actions.

Ignoring her best I could, I turned my attention to Vega, smirking as I continued to speak. "Unless Tori wants to lend me another book," I teased my not really friend but not really enemy but mostly just person that was fun to mess with and bother, recalling last time she'd leant me a text book when I painted the cover black to irk her and because I was bored and happened to have a bucket of black paint sitting in my garage.

"No way," she responded, narrowing her eyes at me. "Not after you painted the cover of the last book I leant you black."

Oh, so she remembered it too.

I smirked._ Good_.

"Then see you guys later," I said flatly, turning to leave, but not before Beck stopped me.

"Want me to come with?" he asked. After a little while of convincing him I could handle it on my own, I was finally off with no further questions from anyone, expecting that Cat would be after me in five minutes tops.

I probably waited in the stupid smelly janitor's closet for at least ten minutes with the door creaked open slightly so I could peer out before I finally saw the familiar flash of red swoop by. She was probably headed to the bathroom, I figured. I swung open the door just enough to grab her by the wrist and pull her inside with me, slamming my lips to hers the second I had her inside with the door shut and re-locked. I backed her into the wall opposite the door with probably a little too much force, but she didn't break the lip lock so I didn't stop to apologize.

"About time you showed up," I told her instead, whispering my choppy words into her lips in between kisses, giving her an especially long one at the end of my statement. "I was about to go back there and drag you away from them myself."

Her giggle escaped into my lips in response, soft body pressing up against mine as she pushed herself slightly away from the wall. "Impatient, are we?"

I smirked slightly, mouth never leaving hers as I was intent to keep the contact, but I couldn't help but notice…

"You taste like salt."

She pulled her head back a little, but our noses were still touching.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head; everything was so offensive to her but it was a part of what made _her _her and I wouldn't change it for anything.

"It wasn't an insult" I promised, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders with a smile that I couldn't control which she wasted no time in returning. We leaned or heads toward each other again, unable to keep them apart for very long when we were in this stance. I wanted to feel her tongue against mine and do everything, but I had too much to say to her that I couldn't keep left unsaid any longer. So when I felt her nudging my lips open with her tongue, I resisted the urge to go along with it and forced myself to pull my head back.

I saw the abandoned look in her eyes as they snapped open and I immediately felt a pang of guilt, something that doesn't happen to me often, so I went on before she could get a word in.

"I've been thinking," I started slowly, trying to work out how to formulate my thoughts into the right phrases. My arms circled completely around her, pulling her as close as possible because if I was going to talk and not kiss her I might as well at least have her close. Her eyes softened from cute frustration to wonder as she let out a single word;

"About?"

"Let's sit," I said, releasing her and lowering myself to the floor. She followed my actions, putting an arm around me in the process.

I took a deep breath before continuing, looking her straight in the eyes. I don't know why I was suddenly so nervous; I guess it was because we'd never really discussed "feelings" before. Heck we hadn't really discussed much of anything before ever since this whole thing started as usually our lips were a little *ahem*… occupied.

"What do you think of us, Cat?" I finally came up with, attempting to get some answers out of her first before giving myself away completely.

She seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering.

"I think…" she started, and then paused. "We like kissing each other," she smiled, half innocent and half seductive in a way that only she could ever pull off and no one else. "A lot."

I had to smile at that one, placing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "True," I told her, pulling back. "Anything else…?"

Her arm rose from my shoulders and I watched carefully as she wrapped both her arms around her knees, tearing her gaze away from me shyly.

"Why?"

Something in her suddenly very shy demeanor gave her away slightly or at least dropped some kind of hint that there had to be something more there for her too aside from just the fact that "we liked kissing each other." So with a slight smile, I continued.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Beck," I admitted, readying myself for her reaction. Her eyes shot up, eyebrows rising quickly as well in surprise as she quickly searched my face probably to see if for some reason I was messing around. I stared at her patiently, waiting for a response. She let out another baffled;

"Why?"

Her tone that time was eager; hopeful, and it also contained many other things as well. I could sense every emotion in her voice and they all pointed toward signs of it being a positive reaction so of course I wasted no time in telling her the truth, as my questions and wonders were already answered just by her tone of voice and the sudden small smile tugging at the corners of the lips I was so familiar and comfortable with by now, threatening to break into a wide grin across her entire face.

I leaned forward, capturing her in another warm kiss. I knew she already knew the reason- she had to, her pleased expression that quickly took over the shocked one confirmed it almost immediately, but I told her the answer anyways in the least amount of words possible just so I could have that much more time to kiss her, because I _wanted_ to say it. I_ wanted_ to tell her myself. I _wanted _her to know for sure.

"You're why."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I kind of liked the Jade version a little better. I don't know. What do you think?_

"_Who Did It To Trina?" kind of proved to me that Jade can be sweet to Cat, when she asked her in a surprisingly kind voice if she cut Trina's gimble, so as odd as it may seem, her one little line of gentleness and kindness to Cat there kind of inspired the way she was with her in this story._

_Reviews are the pot of gold at the end of every rainbow. Or just the things that make writers who stay up till 3 AM to write happy. You know. (:_


End file.
